John and Cherry at the cafe
by Gemking
Summary: A oneshot in the perkygoth universe introducing a character, with perkygoth's permission, name John Mckenzie. By the way despite how the name may sound this one shot is not a date.


Oneshot

Cherry and John were sitting in a cafe. Both were happily chatting about their lives and having a good time.

"So how has your grandpa been? How's he getting used to being rich and having his sanity back?" Cherry asked.

"He's been doing good. Him suddenly being rich is something new and something the whole family is still trying to get used to. But we're still very glad that he has his sanity back after all these years." John explained to cherry.

"That's good to hear. So did anything particularly interesting happen during your last visit to his place in gravity falls?"

"Eh, something interesting always happens when I visit him. You know how he and that town is, even when things are sane they're still crazy. Though I suppose it's also true with lots of other people and places."

"Huh, don't I know." Cherry groaned.

"Hahaha I suppose you do cherry." John chuckled.

"But I bet your visits to your grandpa's place are really different and interesting now."

"Oh yeah I still can't believe I've from spending my visits to my grandpa's shack in the junkyard to visiting him in his new huge mansion atop the hills. Though spending my nights in a large comfortable bed in large luxury room in a huge fancy mansion during my visits is a very nice change from spending them sleeping on a rug in one of the corners of his small rustic shed."

"I'll bet it is." Cherry chuckled.

"Although it's very hard to navigate there since the place is so big. But I'm pretty sure I'll get the hang of it in time."

"So has him becoming rich affected you and your parents in anyway?"

"Well my birthday money has gotten a lot bigger thanks to his contributions. And there's also the matter of this." John said going through his wallet before he a golden card.

"This has 10 million dollars on it plus the continued adding of my royalties."

"Royalties?" Cherry replied confused.

"Well after grandpa got his sanity back, became rich, and bought the northwest mansion he rebuild his old company mgucket labs. After which I submitted a few of my inventions to him and they've been doing very well financtally. And I've been having my own royalties for those being sent to this card." John explained.

"Wow! It must really help that you inherited your grandfather intellict. You know sometimes I forget just how smart you are."

"Come on I think you're giving me a little too much credit." Said John. "But enough about me how have things been with you?"

"Oh you know the usual getting dragged on a ridiculous quest and narrowly making it out alive. I've been thinking about heading back to gotham to see Bruce again. My adventures with batman are some of the few deadly quest that I'm actually cool with going through."

"Oh hey, can you let me know when so maybe I can come with. You know I just can't help but feel that I don't go on as many adventures together with you as as your other friends. Plus you know I always eagerly jump at the opportunity to see my mentor and superhero idol again."

"Hehe sure you can definitely count on me taking you along when I do John." Cherry chuclkled.

Cherry sighed.

John noticed. "Is something wrong cherry?"

"No not at all. It's just I'm really happy that despite the fact that you and atticus aren't on the best it hasn't done anything to affect our friendship." Cherry explained.

"Well just because I'm not fond of that pompous egotistical jerkwad doesn't mean you and I can't still be friends cherry. We've known for five years and no matter how bad things get between me and that prick I'd never it to effect our friendship in the slightest."

Normally cherry didn't like anyone insulting the person she saw as a brother and would have said something against it. However she decided against due to the fact atticus did his fair share of insulting and talking trash about john.

"I'm very happy for that."

"If you ever need anything I'll always be there for cherry." John promised after taking a sip from his drink.

Cherry smiled. "Thanks John I really appreciate that."

"So it's my turn to pay right?" Cherry asked.

"Actually given the recent improvement in my financial status I think from I'll pay for us." John said.

"Are you sure about that John?" Cherry asked.

"Sure, I mean the fact that my family and me on a personal level are now rich it's shouldn't be a problem. Now we can keep having our cafe meetings without worring about any financial difficulties involving it."

Cherry smiled as they continued spending their even at the cafe.


End file.
